


Sorella

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Awesome!Reyna, Drama, Evil!Bryce, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Other, Powerful!Nico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un vistazo al capítulo más oscuro del viaje de la Athena Parthenos y una amistad que se volvió un lazo familiar resumido en dos simples palabras: Sorella&Hermanito...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorella

**Author's Note:**

> En este one-shot comenzaré a mostrar mi semi AU del Universo de Percy Jackson. Aquí, Hazel no existe y fue Nico quien era parte de la Profecía como el que llevaba el número impar (3 griegos, 3 romanos y 1 que nació griego pero escogía a los romanos). Jason se enteró del secreto de Nico mientras este trabajaba como Embajador de Plutón pero el Pretor reaccionó muy bien ante la idea de tener "familia" y lo ayudó a mantener su secreto. También, uno de los mayores cambios de trama que incluí fue el hacer que Bianca no fuese la hermana de Nico sino una especie de cuidadora asignada por Hades, a quien Zeus convenció de traicionarlos por inmortalidad en el Olimpo. Habrán referencias a esto, sólo por eso el adelanto. La relación entre Reyna y Nico siempre me ha fascinado y nunca encontré muchas historias que tomen este eje como centro de la trama así que, sin más preámbulo, he aquí mi historia...Por favor, no me maten...

—Mi papá me hizo un regalo una vez—Dijo Nico, arrodillándose del otro lado de la roca y apoyando sus codos en ella. Se acomodó de forma que su lado izquierdo, donde ambos sabían que aquella Espina Parásito de Gaea estaba clavada, no rozara nada—Fue un zombi.

Reyna se le quedó mirando—¿Qué?

—Su nombre es Jules-Albert. En vida era un piloto de Fórmula1 francés.

—¿Un…Zombi francés?

—Hades puede no parecer el mejor padre pero lo más seguido que puede tiene esos momentos de “quiero hacer algo bueno por mi hijo”. Allá en casa él no tiene que atenerse a las estupideces de Zeus pero aquí en el Mundo Mortal su influencia deja de ser absoluta y sabe que básicamente estoy por mi cuenta cada vez que subo…Es por eso que detesta tanto que deje el Inframundo…Como sea, cuando quedó claro que NO traería una escolta de Antiguos Héroes redivivos como mi equipo personal de guardaespaldas, papá decidió que lo siguiente mejor sería “cuidarme a la mortal”: Entiéndase le dio por actuar como un padre normal y me puso un chófer como todo buen niño rico.

La esquina de la boca de Reyna se crispó—Un zombi chófer francés.

Nico se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba. Por eso nunca le había dicho a nadie más que a Jason sobre Jules-Albert…Aunque lo de Jason fue más un “mostrarle” que un “decirle” ¿Quizá aventar al rubio en el Ferrari aquella vez fue mala idea…?

—Papá tenía esta idea de que si estaba tan emperrado en subir aquí regularmente debía al menos…Ya sabes: Tratar de actuar como un adolescente moderno, normal. Que para eso debía intentar alejarme un poco de Media Sangre y hacer amigos en el Mundo Mortal, conocer el Siglo XXI. De sus propias experiencias aquí, recordó que los padres mortales suelen llevar a sus hijos en autos hasta que ellos obtengan sus permisos. Él obviamente no podía desatender de sus deberes para hacer lo mismo conmigo. Pero tampoco me quería desmayándome en un callejón de Yakuzagakure*, Tokyo por mucho Shadow-Travel, así que: Chofer zombi.

Reyna se echó a reír. Tras un par de minutos se las arregló para serenarse—Lo siento Nico, yo…Yo no debería haberme reído. No creas que me pareció ridículo ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo contrario de hecho, lo que me acabas de contar lo hallé hasta tierno.

—Lo sé—Respondió calmadamente el italiano—¿Quién se imaginaría al Dios de la Muerte como un padre devoto y preocupado? Esos conceptos son mutuamente excluyentes—Aunque su tomo era uniforme y carente de más emoción que una leve ironía, Reyna podía detectar los rescoldos de la más honda pena. Obviamente la baja imagen que todos en el Panteón Griego mantenían de su padre le dolía a Nico pero el chico era bastante bueno para ocultarlo—Está bien Reyna, te entiendo. No me gusta mucho hablar de mi padre, pero a veces…—El pelinegro la atravesó con la mirada—Tienes que hacerlo.

La expresión de Reyna se endureció—No conocí a mi padre durante sus mejores días. Hylla solía decir que él era muy amable cuando ella era pequeña, antes de que yo naciera. Era un buen soldado; valiente, disciplinado, mantenía la calma bajo ataque…Era muy apuesto también. Aparentemente podía ser muy encantador. Bellona lo bendijo como había hecho con muchos de mis antepasados, pero eso no era suficiente para mi padre. La quería como su esposa.

En el bosque, el Coach Hedge murmuró para sí mientras escribía. Tres aviones de papel ya iban en espiral hacia la brisa, en dirección a los-Dioses-sabrán-donde.

Reyna continuó—Mi padre se dedicó por completo a Bellona…Una cosa es respetar el poder de la guerra, otra es el enamorarse de él. No sé cómo lo hizo pero se las arregló para ganar el corazón de mi madre. Mi hermana nació justo antes de ir a Irak para su último periodo de servicio. Fue dado de alta honorablemente y volvió a casa como un héroe. Si…Si hubiera sido capaz de adaptarse a la vida civil todo hubiera estado bien…

—Pero no pudo…—Adivinó Nico, mirándola solemnemente.

Reyna negó con la cabeza—Poco después de regresar tuvo un último encuentro con la Diosa, así nací. Bellona le dio un vistazo al futuro, le explicó porque nuestra familia era tan importante para ella: Mientras uno de nuestra línea de sangre siguiera peleando para proteger nuestra patria, el Legado de Roma nunca fallaría—Algo se descompuso en la expresión de la chica entonces—Creo que ella pretendía tranquilizarlo con sus palabras pero el efecto fue el contrario. Mi padre se **obsesionó** con su mensaje.

—La guerra puede ser difícil de superar…—Mencionó Nico, ofreciendo flashes mentales de su vecino Pietro, durante en su infancia allá en Italia. Reyna vio al hombre a su vuelta de la campaña africana de Mussolini físicamente intacto pero cuando se corrió la voz de los bombardeos a civiles etíopes con Gas Mostaza su mente nunca fue la misma. La Pretora sintió el miedo visceral que le infundía su sola presencia a Nico tras su arrebato en plena calle al saberse aquella atrocidad. La locura en sus ojos…

A pesar del calor, Reyna temblaba al disiparse la visión que el Griego le mostró. Acomodándose mejor entre los pliegues de su capa, ella continuó hablando—Parte del problema era el estrés postraumático. No podía dejar de pensar en la guerra. Luego estaba el dolor constante, una bomba le había dejado metralla en el hombro y pecho. Pero era más que eso…Con los años, mientras yo crecía, él cambió…

Nico no emitió palabra. Se sentía como si estuviera observando una bandada de aves particularmente nerviosas: Cualquier sonido podría asustarlas.

—Él se volvió paranoico—La respiración de Reyna comenzó a volverse algo errática—Pensó que las palabras de Bellona eran una advertencia de que nuestra Línea de Sangre sería exterminada y el Legado de Roma fracasaría. Veía enemigos por todas partes. Recolectaba armas. Convirtió nuestra casa en una fortaleza. Por la noche nos encerraba a Hylla y a mí en nuestras habitaciones. Si nos colábamos fuera nos gritaba, nos lanzaba cosas…Nos aterrorizaba…Creo que incluso hubo veces en que creyó que nosotras éramos enemigas. Se convenció de que estábamos espiándolo, tratando de debilitarlo. Luego los fantasmas comenzaron a aparecer. Supongo que siempre habían estado ahí pero que no comenzaron a manifestarse hasta que sintieron su agitación. Ellos le susurraban, alimentaban su paranoia. Finalmente un día, no puedo decir exactamente cuándo…Me di cuenta de que había dejado de ser mi padre, que se había convertido en uno de los fantasmas.

Algo frío trepó por la espina de Nico—Un mania—Teorizó el chico, asegurándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—Lo he visto antes. Un humano se marchita tanto que ya no lo es. Su locura lo consume hasta ese punto…

Quedó claro en la expresión de Reyna que su explicación, si bien esclarecía las cosas, no estaba ayudando.

—Lo que sea que fuera—La Pretora hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano—Se volvió imposible vivir con él. Hylla y yo nos escapábamos de casa tanto como podíamos pero eventualmente debíamos volver…Y enfrentarnos a su ira. No sabíamos que hacer, él era nuestra única familia…La última vez que regresamos estaba tan enfadado que literalmente resplandecía. Ya no podía tocar las cosas físicamente pero podía moverlas, como un poltergeist supongo. Arrancó las baldosas del suelo. Destripó el sofá. Finalmente lanzó una silla y golpeó a Hylla. Ella colapsó y yo…Yo creí que estaba muerta. Enloquecí. Mi hermana había cuidado de mí por tanto tiempo…Agarré el arma más cercana y cargué contra él. Resultó ser el sable de un ancestro pirata el cual yo no sabía que estaba hecha de Oro Imperial…Cargué contra él y…

—Él se vaporizó—Completó Nico, por primera vez sintiendo todo el alcance del dolor y la vergüenza que la “Dama de Hierro” de Nueva Roma había llevado dentro por tanto tiempo.

Los ojos de Reyna se llenaron de lágrimas—Yo maté a mi propio padre.

—No Reyna, no. Eso no era tu padre, era un fantasma. Lo que es peor aún: Era un mania. Fue para proteger a tu hermana…

—No lo entiendes. El parricidio es el peor crimen que puede cometer un Romano. Es imperdonable.

—No mataste a tu padre. El hombre ya estaba muerto—Insistió Nico—Tú disipaste un fantasma.

—¡No importa!—Sollozó Reyna—Si esto se descubriera en el Campamento Júpiter…

—Tú serías ejecutada—Contestó una nueva voz. En el borde del claro había un legionario romano, armado con un pilum. Una mata de cabello castaño colgaba sobre sus ojos. Era obvio que se había quebrado la nariz al menos una vez lo que hacía que su sonrisa se viera aún más siniestra—Gracias por tu confesión Ex-Pretora. Has hecho mi trabajo mucho más fácil.

El Coach Hedge escogió ese momento para irrumpir en el claro agitando un avión de papel—¡Buenas noticias, todo el mundo!—Se congeló en cuanto vio al Romano—Oh, no importa—Inmediatamente arrugó el avión y se lo comió.

Reyna y Nico (él tambaleándose levemente) se levantaron rápidamente. Aurum y Argentum corrieron a flanquear a Reyna y le gruñeron al intruso. El cómo este hombre se había acercado tanto sin que nadie lo advirtiera, la mente nublada de Nico era incapaz de procesarlo…

—Bryce Lawrence—Escupió despectivamente Reyna—Una de las mascotas de Octavian.

El romano inclinó la cabeza. Sus ojos eran verdes pero no verde mar como los de Percy…Eran más bien verde moho de estanque—El Augur tiene muchas mascotas. Yo solo soy el afortunado que los encontró. Tu amigo Griego aquí—Señaló a Nico con la afilada punta de su Pilum—Fue fácil de rastrear: Apesta a Inframundo. Nico desenvainó su espada y la tuvo en posición en una fracción de segundo—¿Conoces el Inframundo? ¿Te gustaría que te concertara una visita?

Bryce se echó a reír. Sus dientes delanteros eran de dos tonalidades diferentes de amarillo, notó el Italiano con asco—¿Crees que puedes asustarme, perra Graecus? Soy descendiente de Orcus, Dios de los juramentos rotos. He oído los gritos de los Campos de Castigo. Son música para mis oídos. Y pronto añadiré un alma maldita más al coro—Le sonrió con asco fingido a Reyna—¿Parricidio? Octavian amará esta noticia. Estás bajo arresto por múltiples violaciones a la Ley Romana.

—El que estés aquí es una violación de la ley Romana—Contraatacó Reyna—No vamos a misiones en solitario. Una misión debe ser liderada por un Centurión o superior. Estás in Probatio e incluso el darte ese rango fue un error. No tienes derecho a arrestarme.

Bryce se encogió de hombros—En tiempos de guerra algunas reglas deben ser flexibles. Pero no te preocupes: Una vez que te lleve para juicio seré recompensado con una membresía completa en la Legión. Imagino que también seré promovido a Centurión. Sin duda habrá vacantes después de la próxima batalla; varios oficiales no sobrevivirán, sus lealtades no van para el lado ganador.

El Coach sopesó su bate—No estoy muy familiarizado con la Ley Romana ¿Puedo golpear a este niño?

—Un fauno—Bryce sonaba casi divertido—Interesante. Oí que los Graecus en realidad confiaban en sus hombres cabra.

—Puedes confiar en que te aplastaré la cabeza con este bate; tú, pequeño mocoso de mier…—El Coach no llegó más allá de tres pasos. Casi inmediatamente tras iniciar su avance, soldados zombi surgieron de la tierra. Anonadada, Reyna le susurró a Nico que eran Casacas Rojas del Real Ejército Británico. Entre cuatro de los zombis levantaron a Hedge, haciéndolo soltar su bate. El fauno se revolvía rugiendo amenazas—¡Suéltenme y verán lo que es bueno, estúpidos hijos de…!

—¡Déjalo tranquilo!—Gritó Nico, levantando su espada. Apenas hizo ademán de cargar contra el zombi que tenía más cerca retrocedió de golpe, parpadeando frenéticamente y con lágrimas de sangre cayendo de sus ojos: Un zombi se aproximó a él por la derecha y lanzó una pequeña esfera tan brillante como el mismo Apolo justo frente a sus ojos. Ciego y con al menos un puñado de nervios destrozados, Nico no pudo evitar la patada de su atacante y cayó de rodillas al suelo, un hilillo escarlata corriendo desde la comisura izquierda de su boca.

—¿Te gusta?—Preguntó burlonamente Bryce, acercándose a él a paso lento—Una esfera de Febo. Pequeñas esferas que liberan una ráfaga solar. Octavian se hizo con un lote de estas preciosidades como un obsequio de tu buen amigo Salomón. El tonto accedió a condición de que no destinara a la más joven de sus hermanas como sacrificio. Obviamente, la muy correcta Adelie Ferguson no toleró el que su hermano se desgraciara por su causa y huyó del Campamento. Lo último que supe de ella fue que le sirvió de aperitivo a una parvada de Aves del Estínfalo. Una pena, era una monada de niña. Siete años recién cumplidos—Más y más zombis surgían del portal: Cinco, diez, veinte, treinta, cincuenta… Reyna y sus perros estuvieron rodeados antes de que Nico comenzara a recuperar la visión.

—Como verán tengo refuerzos—Comentó alegremente Bryce, hincándose en el suelo frente a Nico y sujetando bruscamente su barbilla para forzarlo a enfocar sus muy lesionados ojos hacia su horda de zombis—Estos Casacas Rojas le prometieron clemencia a las colonias. Luego los masacraron. Personalmente disfruto una buena masacre pero como rompieron sus juramentos, Plutón destinó sus almas a ser castigadas perpetuamente por Orcus, mi bisabuelo, lo que significa que también me obedecen a mí—Sin despegar los ojos del ensangrentado rostro de Nico, señaló a Reyna con la punta de su Pilum—Agarrad a la chica.

Los zombis se lanzaron contra Reyna. Aurum y Argentum se lanzaron contra ellos, cargándose a varios de los primeros pero rápidamente los clavaron contra el suelo, asegurando sus hocicos. Sujetaban a Reyna por los brazos unos segundos después. Para ser zombis eran increíblemente rápidos.

Al ver a su amiga en aprietos, Nico apeló a su impresionante fuerza de voluntad y cerró de golpe la región de su cerebro que registraba el dolor. Bryce pareció percibir el cambio en la atmósfera pero ya era demasiado tarde: El Italiano le había asestado un rodillazo en la entrepierna y un cabezazo en la nariz. El castaño retrocedió rugiendo insultos en latín y tanteándose la nariz que gracias al entusiasmo que le puso Nico a su golpe estaba nuevamente rota.

—¡Maldito Graecus!—Bryce escupió una espesa mezcla de saliva y sangre, sus ojos enloquecidos de pronto—Vas a lamentar eso…

—¡Nico sal de aquí!—Gritó entonces Reyna, forcejeando furiosamente con sus captores—¡Toma la estatua y vete!

Los zombis que restringían al Coach Hedge se acercaron a una señal de Bryce. El Romano pinchó el estómago del fauno con su pilum—Me pregunto cuál será la resistencia al dolor de este. He experimentado en toda clase de animales. Incluso maté a mi propio Centurión…Pero nunca he intentado torturar a un fauno—El siervo de Octavian contorsionó su rostro en una perturbadora máscara de sadismo—Reencarnas, ¿No es así? Me pregunto cuanto dolor podrás soportar antes de convertirte en un libro de texto o en un puñado de margaritas…

—¡Detén esto, Lawrence!—El pelinegro estaba dividido: ¿Valdría la pena intentar otro salto transcontinental con aquella maldita Espina drenándolo cada vez más rápido? ¡No tuvo ni media hora para descansar, sería un suicidio con la Atenea Partenos de equipaje! Había una pequeña posibilidad de que lo lograra, aún si esto lo noqueaba comatoso en su punto de aterrizaje por una semana, pero…Pero si se iba, seguramente Reyna y el Coach…

—¿Yo? Yo no estoy haciendo nada—Respondió el mayor con una escalofriante inocencia fingida—No moveré un dedo para detenerte si decides huir con esa cosa a cuestas ¿Para qué molestarme? Después de todo, si lo intentas desaparecerás en las sombras con ella.

Nico retrocedió un paso como si hubiese sido abofeteado: ¿Cómo demonios sabía él lo de la Espina en su costado? Aquel fue el regalito de despedida del Ejército de Gaea tras su encantadora estancia en el Tártaro, sólo Jason, Salomón, Reyna y el Coach estaban al tanto del porque sus poderes fluían tan inestablemente desde que volvió de su secuestro…

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó trémulo el pelinegro, rezándoles a su padre y a Hestia porque el jadeo sordo de Reyna y el repentino mutismo del Coach pasasen desapercibidos por Lawrence. Todo sobre él gritaba que no estaba por encima de lastimar a terceros si con eso conseguía quebrar a su presa…Si aquel monstruo sospechaba siquiera que en unos pocos días aquel par se las habían arreglado para hacerse cada uno con un pedazo del corazón de Nico…

—Tu aura está deliciosamente desequilibrada—Bryce pronunció las palabras con el deleite de quien saborea un exquisito chocolate Godiva—No sé ni me interesan los cómos o porqués. Lo único que me importa es que en cuanto intentes fundirte con las sombras nuevamente te destruirás a ti mismo.

La respiración se les normalizó de golpe a los tres prisioneros: Bryce no lo sabía. Ese incompetente no estaba enterado de cuan debilitado estaba en realidad Nico. El alivio sólo les duró unos segundos: En cuanto terminó de hablar, el Legado se volvió de nuevo hacia el Coach y lo picó de nuevo con su pilum, esta vez con más saña.

—Déjalo en paz—Advirtió Nico, aferrando su espada como una línea de vida.

Bryce levantó una ceja—¿O qué? Intenta algo y te mueres. Huye y te mueres. Desde dónde yo lo veo no estás en posición de hacer amenazas, bonito.

—¡Olvídate de ellos!—Clamó Reyna, atrayendo la atención de ambos—Si me quieres prisionera, pues bien. Iré contigo y enfrentaré el estúpido juicio de Octavian—Nico cruzó miradas con Reyna. La fuerza de la Pretora se apoderó de él, una cálida ola de resistencia y coraje que lo hizo sentir sustancial de nuevo. Incluso rodeada por un ejército de muertos y enfrentando una ejecución, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano poseía una gran reserva de valentía para compartir—Nico—Habló calmadamente ella—Haz lo que tengas que hacer. No importa, te traeré de regreso.

Bryce se echó a reír—Oh, Reyna ¿Lo traerás de regreso? Espero que no le des un límite de tiempo a tu nueva mascota, será muy difícil salvarlo del Vacío estando muerta. Ya veremos cuanto le gusta al Senado oír esto: Su adorada Pretora una sucia parricida. No puedo esperar a que tu pequeño secreto salga a la luz.

_“Ya es hora de que tus secretos vean la luz…”_

Las palabras de Cupido resonaron en la mente de Nico a la vez que el pilum de Bryce cortaba una línea en el rostro de Reyna y el rostro de la Hija de Bellona se teñía de sangre.

Entonces la ira de Nico estalló.

* * *

 

Más tarde le contaron lo que sucedió.

Todo lo que recordaba eran los gritos.

Según Reyna, el aire a su alrededor se enfrió hasta congelarse. El suelo se tiñó de negro en cuestión de segundos y el aire se detuvo. Con un grito que heló la sangre de todo aquel que lo escuchó, Nico desató una devastadora oleada de dolor e impotencia sobre el claro. Su alcance psíquico restalló fuera de control y se proyectaron en el aire las escenas de su viaje por el Tártaro, la captura de los Áloadas, sus días consumiéndose dentro de esa vasija de cristal. Reyna y Hedge sintieron la angustia del Hijo de Hades durante su estadía en el Argo II mientras Lawrence observaba boquiabierto el encuentro con Cupido en las ruinas de Salona.

Los tres oyeron su desafío a Bryce Lawrence alto y claro: _¿Quieres secretos?_ **Aquí…**

Los Casacas Rojas se desintegraron en cenizas ante las ondas de oscuridad que emitía el menor, cenizas que luego fueron borradas incluso a nivel molecular cortesía de las furiosas ondas fragoquinéticas que se entremezclaban con sus dotes divinos. Las rocas del túmulo se cubrieron de escarcha. Bryce Lawrence se tambaleó sosteniéndose la cabeza, ambas fosas nasales sangrando.

Nico se dirigió hacia él a paso calmo. Cada una de sus pisadas dejaba una huella de quemadura fosilizada en el pasto ya irreparablemente muerto, huellas que ardían en llamas violetas de Hellfire. Alrededor del pelinegro danzaban las sombras y ondas translúcidas de lo que Reyna reconoció, impactada, como energía telequinética solidificada. Ambas energías tan dispares se curvaban en espirales envolviendo al pequeño Italiano en un mini huracán. El suelo vibraba en un mantenido pero más o menos leve temblor. Nico estaba dejando fluir libremente casi cada poder que poseía: Umbraquinesis, Fragoquinesis, Geoquinesis, Telequinesis, Crioquinesis…A este paso era cuestión de minutos que perdiera cualquier minúsculo control que aún tuviera sobre su Telepatía y cuando eso pasara…

—No mereces esto…—Espetó entonces Nico, arrancando la tableta de Probatio del cuello de Bryce y sacudiendo a Reyna de sus pensamientos fatalistas.

La tierra se partió en dos a los pies del castaño—¡Para!—Bryce arañaba desesperadamente los bordes de la grieta en la que una fuerza invisible lo hundiera hasta las rodillas, dejándolo a la altura de Nico.

—Tomaste un juramento con la Legión—El aliento de Nico se volvió vapor en el frío—Rompiste sus reglas. Asesinaste a tu propio Centurión…

—¡Detente! Tú-¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto, maldito!

—Deberías haber muerto por tus crímenes—Continuó inconmovible Nico—Ese era el castigo. En lugar de eso se te mostró piedad y fuiste exiliado…Deberías haberte mantenido lejos. Tu bisabuelo, Orcus, puede que no apruebe los juramentos rotos…Pero mi padre, Hades, desprecia a aquellos que escapan cobardemente de su castigo.

—¡Por favor!

Esas palabras no tenían ningún sentido para Nico. En el Inframundo no existía la compasión, sólo había justicia.

En un fluido movimiento, Nico levantó el brazo derecho y atravesó limpiamente el pecho de Bryce Lawrence, a la altura de su corazón. La luz de los ojos del Legado se apagó de golpe y tosió abundante sangre, arqueándose grotescamente hacia adelante.

—Ya estás muerto—Sentenció fríamente el Griego, retrayendo el brazo y alejándose dándole la espalda a su víctima—Eres un fantasma sin voz ni memoria. No compartirás más secretos…

—¡No!—El cuerpo de Bryce se volvió una sombra humeante. La figura se deslizó de golpe en la grieta hasta el cuello—¡No! ¡Soy Bryce Lawrence! ¡Estoy vivo!

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó impasible Nico, deteniéndose sin volverse.

El sonido que emitió lo que alguna vez fuera Bryce Lawrence fue un susurrado balbuceo. Su rostro se distorsionó. Podría haber sido cualquiera entre los millones de espíritus sin nombre…

—Vete…—Musitó Nico, reasumiendo su avance.

El espíritu se disipó…

La tierra se cerró suavemente…

El frío comenzó a remitir…

El Italiano encaró a sus amigos: El Coach se había derrumbado contra el tronco del árbol más cercano. El fauno parecía sólo estar lidiando con el shock, algo desaliñado gracias al brusco manejo de los minions de Bryce, pero intacto. El rostro de Reyna aún sangraba. Aurum y Argentum daban vueltas en círculos, como si sus cerebros mecánicos hubieran hecho cortocircuito.

Todos seguían ahí…

Estaban a salvo…

Ya había acabado…

Con un debilitado suspiro, Nico rehízo su agarre sobre sus poderes y detuvo toda influencia suya de golpe.

Entonces colapsó.

* * *

 

Es bien sabido que los sueños de los semidioses son proféticos.

En el caso de Nico eran más bien un recuento de toda la _merda_ que tuvo que pasar desde que salió del Lotus.

El tiraje actual incluía su confusión del día que Percy le comunicó el fallecimiento de Bianca. Su alegría al volver a verla apenas minutos después. Y el desolador aguijón de la traición cuando aquella a la creyó su hermana trató de asesinarlo, echando por tierra todo cuanto creía saber de su vida hasta entonces. Su mente giró al día que Hades lo llevó de la mano al Campamento Júpiter bajo la forma de Plutón y ambos comenzaron a tejer una red de mentiras y engaños tan intrincada que la mismísima Aracne hubiera estado celosa. La culpa, que le inspiraba el recordar cómo les mintió descaradamente a aquellos que lo aceptaban de una forma que jamás lo harían los de su propio Panteón, se disolvió para dar paso al horror de verse de nuevo en el Tártaro. Frente a él se alzaba Oizis, la Diosa de la Miseria.

_“Hijo de Hades ¿Qué más podrías haceros? ¡Sois perfecto! ¡Tanta tristeza y dolor!”_

Nico jadeó.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Estaba recostado de espaldas y sobre su rostro se alzaba un primer plano de la hermosa, aunque ensangrentada y descompuesta, faz de Reyna—Gracias a los Dioses—La chica rozó la frente del pelinegro con el dorso de su mano—Ha roto la fiebre—Anunció ella, volviendo el rostro muy levemente hacia la derecha. Era como si la imperturbable Pretora tuviese miedo de que Nico desapareciera si le quitaba los ojos de encima por un segundo…

—Bien. Sólo unas pocas aplicaciones más entonces…—Masculló el Coach, revisando el área de la Espina—Di Inmortales, eso se ve mal ¿Dónde hay un maldito Unicornio cuando lo necesitas?

—En mi cinturera…—Se las arregló para musitar Nico—Tengo mi Cuerno en mi cinturera.

Más tardó él en decirlo que el Coach en salir como bólido hacia el pequeño montículo de mochilas unos metros más allá. Nico volvió a clavar sus ojos negros en los almendrados de Reyna. La muchacha pudo leer con facilidad las preguntas que centelleaban en estos: _¿Por qué me ayudan?, ¿Por qué no huyeron?, ¿Acaso no me tienen miedo?_ —Traerte de vuelta no fue fácil…—La Romana se arrodilló, al estilo oriental, junto a la cabeza del menor. Mientras hablaba levantó un bol de dónde sacó un pañuelo húmedo que comenzó a pasar suavemente por el rostro de Nico—Ambrosía, Néctar, la medicina natural del Coach…Nada funcionaba…Te estabas desvaneciendo demasiado rápido…

—No debieron molestarse…Ya estoy condenado—Ahora que podía pensar con algo parecido a una semi-claridad, Nico notó que estaba dependiendo abiertamente en alguien por primera vez desde lo de Cupido y que debería poner distancia ASAP. No todos resultarían ser un Jason…

—¿Hasta cuándo lo entenderás?—Regañó suavemente Reyna, remojando el paño de nuevo—Estamos en esto juntos…

* * *

 

Había acabado.

De verdad había acabado...

Nico caminaba solo entre los cientos de sudarios que, durante los últimos siete días, fueron todo en su mente. El joven Hijo de Hades no tuvo un solo momento de descanso desde que acabara la pelea. Como el único semidiós con dominio sobre la muerte, recayó sobre sus frágiles y cansados hombros el deber de preparar a todos esos Héroes caídos en los ritos dignos para su pasaje al Reino de su padre. Eso al Italiano no le molestaba, en serio que no. Su habilidad de convocar un ejército personal de esqueletos griegos y zombis romanos venía muy en mano para tareas como aquella.

Además, brindarles una última honra a aquellos que cayeron defendiendo su hogar y a sus amigos lo hacía sentirse ligeramente mejor con todo lo que pasó.

Era un bálsamo para su alma, aunque hubieran otras cosas que absorbieran su atención…

Cómo la supuesta pérdida de Leo por ejemplo…

No diría nada.

No por ahora.

Nico no podría soportarlo si resultaba que les estaba dando a todos (incluyéndose a sí mismo) falsas esperanzas.

En ese instante, sin embargo, debería preocuparse más de llegar a tiempo al discurso de despedida de Reyna y Jason. Él ya había tomado su decisión, ahora sólo restaba esperar que todo saliera bien…

—Mañana—Al parecer, Reyna ya llevaba un rato hablando pero igual se las arregló para llegar a la parte importante—Nosotros los Romanos debemos regresar a casa.

En ese punto, Jason tomó la palabra—Les agradecemos su hospitalidad, especialmente desde que casi los matamos.

—Tú casi mueres, Grace—Nico no pudo evitar la pulla, uno de los beneficios de tener amigos era que podías bajarles el ego sin que estos te miraran como a la basurita en su zapato y/o tratasen de matarte.

—Lo que sea, di Angelo…

Todos sus oyentes comenzaron a reír, incluso Nico sonrió un poco.

—De todos modos—Reyna reasumió el control—Jason y yo alcanzamos un consenso tras nuestros viajes separados: Esto marca una nueva era de amistad entre los dos campamentos. Durante años, los Dioses trataron de mantenernos separados para evitar peleas. Hoy no une un sueño de paz. Llegamos a un acuerdo con Quirón: Todo aquel que lo desee será bienvenido en cualquier Campamento y esto incluye la Nueva Roma.

—¿Y las fiestas?—Preguntó Pólux, sonriendo ladinamente.

—Eso ni se pregunta, los Romanos inventamos las fiestas—La descarada respuesta de Reyna dejó mudos a muchos y a los otros simplemente se les había desencajado la mandíbula.

—Gracias—Concluyó Jason—A todos ustedes. Pudimos haber desencadenado odio y guerra…

—Pero en su lugar hallamos aceptación y amistad—Entonces Reyna hizo algo inesperado. Algo que ganó aún más mandíbulas en el suelo que su anterior comentario: Caminó hacia Nico, quien estaba apoyado contra un árbol. Entre las sombras como era su costumbre. La Pretora tomó gentilmente su mano y lo acercó a la luz del fuego—Teníamos un hogar—Susurró ella, mirándolo a los ojos—Ahora tenemos dos.

Entonces lo abrazó.

La multitud rugió y, por primera vez desde Jason, Nico no tenía ninguna voluntad de alejarse…Así que no lo hizo. Enterró el rostro en el hombro de Reyna y parpadeó furiosamente las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos.

Tras varios minutos, Nico finalmente se removió y comenzó a alejarse—De hecho…—Comenzó el Italiano, respirando hondamente para coger valor.

_“Es ahora o nunca…”_

—Puede que eso sea aún más cierto en mi caso…—Los ojos negros del Hijo de Hades pasearon por sobre las filas de sus compatriotas de Panteón antes de volver a posarlos sobre las ansiosas y confundidas caras de Jason y Reyna—No tengo nada aquí. No importa cuántas veces me esfuerce por salvarlos, nunca seré verdaderamente bienvenido aquí…No del todo. Soy Muerte y es natural que las personas se alejen de mí. Nadie quiere saber nada con el Inframundo porque nadie quiere morir. Aquí solo conozco ostracismo…Pero en el Campamento Júpiter…

—Nico…—Susurró impactada Reyna, con un atisbo de esperanza en los ojos—¿Qué estás diciendo…?

—Ustedes estuvieron ahí para mí: Jason—Nombró volviéndose hacia el rubio quien al parecer ya había descifrado su pequeño discurso y sonreía de oreja a oreja—Siempre fuiste bueno conmigo, cuando me descubriste no me entregaste sino que me adoptaste como familia y te paraste a mi lado en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida…Gracias por ayudarme a tomar la decisión correcta…Y por creer en mí…

—Siempre, primito. **Siempre** …

—Reyna…Si no fuera por ti…Lycaón, Orión,…Bryce…—Ambos se estremecieron al oír ese nombre—Estuviste a mi lado al enfrentar peligros que muchos no empezarían a imaginar. Y me diste, muy literalmente, la fuerza que necesitaba para sobrevivir a cada uno de ellos…Yo sé que un gracias no empieza a ser suficiente pero…Gracias…Gracias por ser mi amiga…Grazie per essere mia sorella…

El cerebro de Reyna hizo corto. Sus conocimientos del italiano podían haber pasado de nulos a muy básicos gracias a su convivencia con Nico pero incluso ella sabía que “Sorella” significaba hermana—Nico…—La Hija de Bellona avanzó decididamente hacia el pelinegro y lo tomó por los hombros firmemente pero sin lastimarlo—Gracias por ser mi _hermanito_.

La palabra, enunciada en la lengua natal de la Pretora, caló hondo en el solitario niño que había caminado sólo por el Tártaro y al que aún le quedaba un mes para alcanzar los trece años. Jason se adelantó entonces, entrelazando un brazo con cada uno de ellos y quedando él al medio—Vamos a casa…

—A casa…—Repitieron sus amigos, pronunciando la palabra con un borde de esperanza tan doloroso como atrayente. Era un círculo de tres personas rotas que, tras muchos años engañándose a sí mismos, podían ver algo - a alguien - como más que una responsabilidad. Los otros eran su elección. Una que protegerían con uñas y dientes hasta el fin de los tiempos…

_A casa…Por fin…_

**Author's Note:**

> *Juego de palabras: La Yakuza es la Mafia Japonesa, ellos mantienen el territorio cercano a sus centros de reunión bajo un estricto control, de ahí que lo mezclara con "gakure" que (según el traductor de google) se puede traducir con "zona/villa oculta".  
> Hey, si Nico terminó en un callejón en China aprendiendo a usar el Shadow-Travel, ¿No pudo también caer en los Barrios Bajos de Japón?  
> Fuertemente basado en los capítulos XXX, XXXI y LIV de La Sangre del Olimpo.


End file.
